


Hold on to Me

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: The fire fight, if you could call it that, lasted 38 minutes.Sara had seen enough destruction in her life to recognize a slaughtering when she saw it. The footage Gideon recovered from the Time Bureau cameras shows how unaware everyone was to the imminent attack.





	Hold on to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them. I have become Avalance trash and I have accepted that, this is just me fulfilling my need to express myself. First fic so I just pretended I knew how to write.

Sara wakes up to the lights flickering in her room. “Gideon what’s going on?”

“Sorry to disturb you Captain, but I am monitoring Agent Sharpe’s dream and she is in distress and I thought it might be wise to notify you before she woke up and did something rash.”

Sara had already started getting up before Gideon even finished. She had tried to convince Ava to take a sedative so that she could rest peacefully after the emotional trauma of seeing her fellow agents get killed, not to mention the physical damage she suffered, but Ava had insisted she would be fine. Ava had showered to wipe off the blood and debris, found her way to an empty room and fallen asleep without pause.

The fire fight, if you could call it that, lasted 38 minutes.

Sara had seen enough destruction in her life to recognize a slaughtering when she saw it. The footage Gideon recovered from the Time Bureau cameras shows how unaware everyone was to the imminent attack.

10 time portals opened at once and then the shooting started.

If the team hadn’t seen what she and Rip went through to escape Mallus’s attack they might have assumed everything was normal.

Nightmares have a way of ripping apart a person’s carefully crafted facade; Sara knew that better than anyone.   

“Thank you Gideon.”                                                                                               

Sara made her way towards Ava’s room.

When she opened the door she saw Ava clutching the sheets on the bed covered in sweat. The look of pain on her face and the tears coming from her eyes confirmed Gideon’s analysis of Ava having a nightmare. As Sara stepped into the room Gideon turned the lights on.

“Captain I urge you to proceed with caution, I calculate an 88 percent chance that Agent Sharpe will react violently if she is startled.”

“Thank you Gideon, I’ll take it from here.”

Sara approaches the bed and sits down on the edge carefully. For a brief moment she thinks about just letting Ava wake up on her own, but Gideon had specifically reached out about this, so immediate action must be needed.

Sara gently rested her hand on Ava’s arm; she felt the muscles tighten in response to her touch and began rubbing Ava’s arm back and forth to ease some of the tension. When Ava’s hand relaxed its grip on the sheets Sara moved her hand to her cheek and placed her forehead on Ava’s.

Ava let out a whimper upon the contact and Sara started caressing her cheek.

“Shhh, Hey it’s me, it’s ok,” Sara whispered, “Ava can you hear me?” Sara did not expect Ava to answer, but a small part of her is still disappointed when she doesn’t. This vulnerable version of Ava Sharpe is throwing her off balance, bringing to light feelings Sara thought she had buried in the darkness because Sara didn’t do feelings well and even if she did this isn’t a time for _feelings_. They were at war, and in war you have to focus on the next battle.

Sara knew this, but that doesn’t stop her from caring about this woman.

“Ava, even if you can’t hear me I need you to know that I-“ before Sara could finish her sentence Ava lets out a scream as she simultaneously sits up and throws a punch in Sara’s direction. Sara deflects the hit and then is thrown to the ground with Ava on top of her, she can see from the wild look in her eyes that Ava is still reliving whatever horrors plagued her in her sleep.

“Ava! Ava stop it’s me, “Sara yelled while trying to avoid getting hit. “Ava loot at me!”

Yelling seemed to get her attention; Sara saw the moment Ava realized what she was doing. Ava stopped moving, and just stared at Sara.

She stared at Sara and then looked at her hands.

 Sara watched transfixed as Ava moved off of her. She wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t know Ava well enough to know what her boundaries were, but as she watched Ava stare blankly down at the floor while on her hands and knees Sara knew she needed to do something quickly. Sara knows that look, Ava is retreating into herself, shutting down so she doesn’t have to deal with the loss of her team, but this wasn’t going to work.

Ava had already tried to shut down and this was the result.

Sara reached out and touched the back of Ava’s hand. A light touch, she didn’t want to overwhelm Ava, but she also needed her to know that Sara was there for her. That Sara was going to stay with her.

After a while Ava turned her hand over and squeezed Sara’s. Sara took that as her que to move closer and she did; caressing the back of Ava’s head with her other hand and leaning her forehead on the side of Ava’s head so she could talk to her.

“Hey if you wanted me underneath you all you had to do was ask.” Given the circumstance the statement was a bit crass, but Sara wanted to shock Ava out of her head, she wanted Ava to stay in the moment with her.

Ava turned her head to look at Sara and Sara offered her a smile and a wink.

“God you are ridiculous,” Ava scoffed, while rolling her eyes.

“Maybe, but at least I’m pretty”

Ava let out a brief laugh at that before becoming somber again. “I hate how none of us saw this coming.”

“Ava- Sara starts to say, but Ava keeps talking as if she didn’t hear her and Sara lets her.

“I hate how we were so caught off guard,” Ava voice starts to waver and she continues to talk, “we have the most advanced technology in the World and yet he was still able to kill everyone,” Ava closes her eyes as she pauses to take a breath. “How did I miss this?”

“Ava,” Sara says, her voice full of remorse, “This isn’t your fault, Mallus-“

Before Sara can finish her sentence Ava springs up off the floor and starts pacing; they wild look she had when she woke up from her nightmare is there again.

“What the FUCK did I miss!!” Ava yelled

Sara is momentarily shocked by the cursing and shouting. The she knows Ava Sharpe has always been composed in moments of crisis, but that Ava Sharpe didn’t just witness hundreds of her colleagues being gunned down like animals.

Sara stands and moves in front of Ava, putting her hands on Ava’s chest to get her to stop moving. After a moment Ava stops trying to get around Sara and allows the contact, but from the way her chest was heaving Sara could tell she was still on the verge of losing it.

“Ava just slow down ok, Mallus has been around for centuries there is no way any of us could have known what he was planning.”

As Sara talked she could see Ava was not paying attention to anything she said, Ava continued to look at the wall over Sara’s head lost in her own thoughts.

Sara has never been insecure about her height, being as short as she was actually came in handy in a fight sometimes, but right now it was annoying. She had to stand on her toes to try to look in Ava’s eyes and even then the woman kept staring blankly over Sara’s head.

 Sara moved her hands to Ava’s face and forces her to make eye contact with Sara. She moves her head towards Ava and release a breathe when she feels Ava rest her forehead on hers.  

  “Ava, I’m here. I got you.” Sara whispered, “Just tell me what you need.”

Sara feels Ava’s hand come up to touch her waist. She welcomes the touch, stepping closer to Ava and wrapping her hands around the back of her head. Ava’s hands at her waist were light at first, but as moments go by Ava’s grip is more solid, until her hands are wrapped around Sara’s waist.

They stand there, wrapped up in each other’s arms, secure in the small bubble of safety they have created. They stand and wait until Ava is ready to talk.

In the moment Sara can’t help but think how long it’s been since she felt this safe. The sound of Ava’s voice brings her back to reality.

“I looked at the footage,” Ava said in a hushed voice “Gideon tried to stop me, but I convinced her it was for academic reasons only, to see if I could spot a way to track Mallus and the soldiers he had attack us.”

“Oh Ava,” Sara says, while stroking her cheek and pulling her closer, erasing the minuscule space that was between them.

“Sara,” Ava whispers, “Will you stay here with me?”

Sara doesn’t respond with words, she begins walking them over to the bed. As she lays down and Ava settles herself on top of her, she can’t help but feel happy. It might take a while before Ava or Rip are combat ready again, but having the people she cares about close to her is enough for now.

With her team, Rip, and Ava by her side she was confident they could defeat Mallus.

First they rest and recuperate.

Then they finish the war Mallus started.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that i'm obsessed with Avalance?


End file.
